Fenlan, Ardarra
Player Name: Belinda Hamilton Character Name: Adarra Armeneth Fenlan Age: 31 (b: 2394) Race: Deltan Sex: Female Physical Description: * Height: 5’8” * Weight: 162 lb. * Eyes: Brown * Hair: Bald * Appearance: Adarra is like most female Deltans, bald with well-manicured eyebrows of pale brown colour. She has dark brown eyes and is fond of make-up and jewelry. /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Place of Birth: Delta IV Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: * Father: Keemin Armeneth, 59, Government Media Specialist * Mother: Enala Armeneth, 54, Writer Siblings: * Triplicate Sister: Virsish Armeneth, 31, Botanist * Triplicate Sister: Jundi Fenct, 31, Mother of 4 Spouse: * Dar Fenlan, 35, Civil Engineer (m: 2421) Children: * Lyllan Fenlan, 2 (b: 2423) /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favorite Drink: Water (Adarra’s biochemistry cannot handle alcohol in any quantity) Preferred Food: Deltan Rice Cakes. For a special treat, Adarra likes Konala (Deltan chocolate) Hobbies & Interests: Painting Goals: /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: Current Position: Starfleet Rank: Lieutenant J.G. Awards: * None Service Ribbons: * None Starfleet History:  Entered Starfleet Academy: 2414  Entered ACT Program: SD 2418 2.30830  Graduated ACT Program: SD 2418 2.30924  Transfer to USS AVALON as Ops Officer: SD 2418 2.30929  Transfer to SB 73 as Alien Liaison: 2418  Promoted to Lieutenant J.G.: 2421  Maternity Leave: 2423.  Transfer to USS RANGER as Comms Officer: 2424  Transfer to USS PENDRAGON as Ops Officer: SD 2425 2.10419 Education: Academy Major: Operations - Alien Communications / Linguistics Academy Minor: Command Additional Education: Three semesters at Menot Art School on Deltan IV, studying painting and art conservation. /\ BACKGROUND HISTORY /\ Adarra was born second; three minutes after her sister Virsish and 27 minutes before her other sister Jundi. During her childhood, the Armeneth family lived a comfortable existence on the outskirts of Delta IV’s capital, Kintani City. When she and her sisters were eight, their father Keemin accepted a job on the Prime Minister’s media team. The family moved into the city, within the walls of the Government Sector. The change was difficult for Adarra to accept, but she soon came to see the benefits of her family’s position. Access to museums, parks, theatre and parties, expanded her narrow view of the world. Art and painting soon came to dominate her life and she would find ways to escape into this world of shape and colour. The one constant in her life is her bond mate Dar Fenlan. Adarra’s first memory of him was at their bonding ceremony when she was 3; standing next to her was this scrawny boy with dirt under his nails. Although she didn’t like it, their families encouraged the two to spend time together. After a few years, Adarra decided he wasn’t so bad and from then on the two were inseparable. He became her protector and she became his confidant. Everyone acknowledged Adarra’s eye for fashion and art, and it came as no surprise when she accepted by the prestigious Menot Art School. However, after three semesters of study, Adarra began to have reservations about the path her life was taking. Trouble began after the Reaffirmation Ceremony she shared with Dar. The prospect of becoming a full-time wife and mother, while only a part-time artist made her depressed. For a Deltan, this can be quite dangerous. The delicate balance of hormones is disrupted during depression, which can lead to Degar Syndrome (a fatal condition in which the parts of the brain are destroyed by an over-supply of certain hormones). Thankfully, Adarra was treated early and did not develop Degar. Dar was by her side throughout this time and the two became closer, but their relationship didn’t move onto “the next level”. While Dar professed his love for the young Deltan, Adarra wasn’t so sure. The outcome of this time was Adarra’s decision to leave art school and apply to Starfleet Academy. Whilst her parents disapproved, her bond mate, Dar Fenlan supported her decision and encouraged her to pursue other goals. Adarra has always harbored a secret love of language and chose Alien Communications and Linguistics as her major. Academy life was difficult, not just because Adarra was Deltan and all the implications of her species (i.e. sex – see “Deltans” attached) but because of the eye opening experiences and interactions with other cultures. Everything was new to her and very different from her expectations. During these years, Adarra developed a strong dislike for the Ferengi species. She found them physically repulsive, but overall she could not get the males to understand her oath. This was very frustrating and the constant advances caused her great discomfort in front of her classmates. Adarra was not good with weapons. She found it hard to overcome the Deltan dislike for killing or injuring. This was a concept she found herself explaining over and over again. The young woman's examination mission during Advanced Command Training was most unusual and resulted in the withdrawal of some students. The holodeck exercise was subverted by a previous instructor who sought revenge on one of Adarra's fellow students. The situation was further complicated by another cadet's secret mission for Intel Branch. While the outcome was a successful graduation for Adarra, the experience left her feeling disillusioned about Starfleet and her role in the organization. Adarra was relieved when she received orders to join the crew of the USS AVALON. It meant that her superiors did not look negatively on her results during ACT and her belief in Starfleet was renewed. The time on the USS AVALON was a good first posting but a medical problem related to Adarra’s endocrine system and her interactions with the CEO, forced her to leave the ship and take a posting on Starbase 73. The transfer to SB73 significantly improved her health. She was able to live and work with small group of Deltans, each providing a different aspect of emotional and psychological support as Adarra learned to more closely monitor and control her various endocrine systems. The posting allowed Adarra to learn how to be “Deltan” within the broader context of the Federation and all its’ peoples, something she had struggled with throughout her time at the Academy. With new found personal strength, the young Deltan woman agreed to become permanently bonded to her mate Dar Fenlan. Two years later, Adarra gave birth to a girl and named her Lyllan, after Dar’s grandmother, the woman who arranged their mating. Being a mother didn’t come naturally but the continued support of the Deltan community on SB73 helped considerably. A few months after returning to active duty, Adarra was reassigned to the USS RANGER as Communications Officer. Leaving SB73 was both difficult and necessary. Adarra had become to rely on the community more than was deemed healthy by medical and counseling staff, but the separation from Dar and Lyllan was painful. Her husband and child moved back to Delta IV to live with the Armeneth family. The posting aboard the USS RANGER was temporary, only lasting a few months, before Adarra was transferred to the USS PENDRAGON. Her time on the RANGER proved that she was able to handle the rigors of work aboard a starship and she once again looked forward to being part of “the journey”. /\ PERSONALITY /\ * Defensive with new people – perceived reaction to her pheromones * Tries to project a “neutral sexuality” – protection mechanism * Would like to be seen as dependable * Noted as being aloof – not quiet, but particular about what she says * Collects rocks * Likes to workout * Wears a modest amount of jewelry * While she is willing to help others, she is not the one most people turn to.